Night
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Jacob knows that if his pack is caught, they will be killed. Blackwater. Chaptered fic.
1. Part One

**(A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I posted. I've been really busy. Anyways, this is a chapter fic, even though I really shouldn't be starting another one. Enjoy!)**

Night

Part One

Jacob knows that if his pack is caught, they will be killed.

The humans, who live in tall, technological towers where life is perfect, are scared of them.

The humans see them as a threat, instead of a creature that exists to protect them.

Jacob has seen the signs posted on every building. He knows how valuable they are, how much humans will be rewarded if they catch a werewolf.

When Jacob first heard that werewolves were being hunted, he told Leah, hoping she would know what to do. He remembers her words clearly. "Jacob, we have to hide."

And so they did. They have been hiding for three months now, Jacob, Seth, and Leah. So far no one's caught them, but every day is a risk.

Jacob remembers when Seth saw _them._ The people who wanted the world to be rid of werewolves, the people who would do anything to make sure that all werewolves were executed.

When Seth gave the description of the people to Jacob, he knew that it was more serious than he thought.

Every day, Jacob remembers these things and knows that he has to protect his pack.

Every day, he hates hearing Leah cry. She never cried before the werewolf hunting started, but now the tears she's kept inside for so long are finally coming out.

He hates to hear her cry because he wants so much to assure that everything is all right even though it isn't.

He hates hearing her cry because sometimes, he wants to curl up next to her, and cry, too.

But he knows that he can't. He knows that he must make sure that it's safe for them. He has to make sure that Seth can still run as a wolf when he wants to, that Leah can still speak freely, and that he will still have his pack, his family.

Once a week, one of the wolves from Sam's pack will come and tell them how their pack is doing. The news is always bad. Paul is dead, Jared is dead, Sam is dead.

One week, no one comes. Jacob assumes that this means that everyone in Sam's pack is dead.

When all hope for his pack seems to be lost, Jacob curses the one who started all of this.

It was the last person he would have expected to tell _them_ about the werewolves, or rather, _show_ them about the werewolves.

He never guessed that his imprint, Renesmee Cullen, would do this to him.

**(A/N: What do you guys think of this so far? Reviews are love!)**


	2. Part Two

**(A/N: This is a short chapter, but it's important. Besides, you guys know me. When have I ever had long chapters? Enjoy!)**

Part Two

Jacob can remember the day this all started like it was yesterday. Renesmee was going on a field trip with her school to learn about the government. This had happened right after the big shift, when the new president was elected.

The government now promised perfect lives for everyone in return for one thing: the citizens of the United States would report anything they thought might be a risk to the country's safety.

The Cullens and the wolves didn't think much about this. Not until Renesmee went on her field trip. When the person they were meeting shook hands with Renesmee, she accidentally showed him her memories of people turning into giant wolves. Before anyone realized what happened, an alert was sent out all over the country.

Now werewolves were being captured when they were identified by their temperature, their height, and their ability to heal quickly.

Bella gave the werewolf information to the government. They threatened to take away her precious daughter, and she cracked. She told them everything she knew about the werewolves, just to save Nessie.

When Jacob realized how horrible this had turned, with Renesmee, Bella, the Cullens, all giving away information to the government, that's when he broke the imprint. He couldn't be with Renesmee anymore. It was too dangerous for himself and for his pack.

His pack was more important than his imprint.

While they were hiding, Jacob fell in real love, not forced imprinted love, with Leah. It was nice to have someone who understood him. It was nice to have someone who _wouldn't betray him._

Jacob knows Leah's upset that they had to leave without saying goodbye to her mom. Jacob knows his dad is probably worried about him.

But he also knows that they might never see their families again.

The pack is their family now.

**(A/N: I've noticed that people never ever review second chapters. If you've read this, please review. I want my theory about people never reviewing second chapters to be wrong!)**


	3. Part Three

**(A/N:**** I know I just updated…but I felt like updating again. I'm sure no one has any complaints. And thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock. Seriously. Enjoy!)**

Part Three

Leah feels more sick than she has the past few days. This time, though, the sickness she feels is more her nervousness then the physical sickness, the throwing up she's experienced in the days before.

"Jacob," she whispers to her alpha. "I…I'm going to have a baby."

Leah watches as Jacob's face changes from horror to shock to a sheepish smile, and then back to shock.

"Are you sure?" he whispers. "How did you find out?"

"I've been feeling sick," Leah answers nervously. "Seth was tired of sticking around here, so I sent him into town to buy me a pregnancy test."

"Leah," Jacob says, trying hard not to shout. "You let Seth go out of hiding? Are you crazy? What if he had gotten caught?"

"You can't keep that kid locked away from the world," Leah explains in the loudest voice she can use without screaming. "He needs to be around other people. He needs to live life."

"It's dangerous out there," Jacob says. "From now on, if you absolutely need something, ask me. I'm in charge of keeping this pack safe."

"Jacob," Leah starts to protest.

"Just…Leah, don't take any chances."

Jacob sits down and buries his head in his hands. "How did this happen?" he mutters.

"Do you mean the werewolf hunting thing, or the I'm-having-a-baby thing?" Leah asks.

"Both."

Leah just shrugs.

That's when it hits Jacob. "Wait…are you telling me that I'm going to be a father?"

"Well, let's see…" Leah says in mock concentration. "Yep, you're the father."

"I am _so_ not ready for this," Jacob says, growing more stressed by the minute. "I don't want to bring a kid into this world…especially not a full-blood werewolf child when werewolves are being hunted and killed."

Leah wants to cry, like she does every day now because she doesn't what else to do, but she doesn't. She just sits down next to Jacob and rests her head on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this," she mumbles, knowing that it's a complete and total lie. "We'll get through this somehow."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	4. Part Four

**(A/N: Wow. You guys are amazing. I love you guys. Seriously. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love you guys. Did I say that already? Oh well, it's worth repeating. Enjoy!) **

Part Four

After a long silence, Jacob says "Leah?"

"Yeah, Jacob?" Leah answers.

"I…I think I might be happy about this, even if that's completely wrong." He takes a deep breath, then starts to explain. "I mean, this obviously isn't the most convenient time for you to get pregnant, but…I've always wanted to be a father. Even if this is going to be difficult, it'll be…an adventure. Yeah. An adventure."

Leah just stares at him.

Jacob sighs. "It's a little cheesy, I know. But just 'cause it's cheesy doesn't mean that it's not true."

Leah buries her head in her hands and mumbles, "I was lying before. We're not going to get through this. Not in this…situation. I'm going to be a horrible mother, I just know it."

"No…no, you won't," Jacob says softly, trying to cheer Leah up. "You're going to be amazing at this. And maybe the werewolf hunting will be over by the time the baby is born."

Leah makes a noise that sounds like a cross between a cough and a laugh. "You're crazy, Jake. It's never going to end. Not until long after we're dead."

"Don't say that," Jacob whispers. "We're not going to die. We'll find a way to stop the hunting."

Leah opens her mouth to say something, but then she hears the signal. Seth must have seen _them._ "We have to hide," she whispers quickly, running farther into the woods.

Jacob and Leah find Seth under a huge, tall tree that they sometimes refer to as "home base."

"Er…false alarm," Seth whispers. "I thought I saw someone, but it was just some deer." He runs his hand sheepishly through his hair.

"Seth," Leah groans, "You need to be more careful."

"Sorry," Seth mumbles, embarrassed. "Did you tell him?" he asks Leah while glancing at Jacob nervously. "How did he take it?"

"Er…fine," Leah murmurs awkwardly.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Seth says wistfully. "I'm going to be the best uncle ever," he says in the direction of Leah's stomach.

Leah rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her stomach. "It can't hear you yet, Seth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jacob puts his hand on top of Leah's. "Don't start calling our baby an 'it.'" He grins at Leah.

"Sorry," Leah mutters.

"You should be. Sorry, baby."

"Everyone stop talking to the baby," Leah almost-yells. "_He or she_ can't hear you yet. Try again in a few months."

"Sorry," Jacob and Seth mumble at the same time.

Jacob wraps his hand around Leah's. "Leah, you're cold," he realizes.

"Oh yeah," Leah says. "I forgot to mention…I can't phase while I'm pregnant. It's physically impossible. I tried. The pack'll have to deal without me for nine months."

"Wait…" Seth says suddenly. "Leah, you're cold. You can go into town, and no one'll know what you are."

Jacob shakes his head. "Too dangerous," he argues. "Leah's staying right here."

Leah opens her mouth to say something, but before she can, a voice interrupts them from somewhere in the forest.

"A werewolf baby?" the voice says. "How interesting. Although I will admit that it's a bit inconvenient, considering the situation you're in…"

"Vampire," Jacob hisses. Suddenly, Jacob and Seth are both giant wolves, leaping in front of Leah to protect her from the intruding vampire.

**(A/N: Any guesses on who the vampire is? I hope I didn't make it too obvious, because that would ruin everything. [Well, I guess it wouldn't, I'm just being over-dramatic.] Reviews are love!)**


	5. Part Five

**(A/N: All of you were wrong! No ****one guessed the correct vampire. And I thought I made it so obvious. Enjoy!)**

Part Five

Jacob growls loudly as Carlisle steps into view.

"I'm sorry," the vampire says. "I didn't mean to upset you. I certainly don't want to hurt you, especially not you, Leah Clearwater." He smiles at Leah, then continues talking. "It's just that I was hunting, and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I've always wondered what would happen if two werewolves had a baby."

Leah's eyes grow wide and she wraps her arms around her stomach protectively. Jacob lunges at Carlisle.

"Don't worry," Carlisle assures them. "I'm not going to harm Leah or your baby. I'm simply curious. And I'd like to make up for the situation you're in right now. Although Bella and Renesmee have no regrets for what they did, Esme and I feel terrible about it. Just know that if you need anything, Esme and I are here for you."

_Yeah, right,_ Jacob thinks. _Like we would trust one of you._

Carlisle seems to understand that Jacob wants him to leave, so he says "Goodbye and good luck. Especially you, Leah Clearwater." And then he disappears in the woods.

While Jacob and Seth phase, Leah states "Well, that was kind of weird."

Jacob kisses the top of Leah's head. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go see him, Leah," he whispers.

"Of course not," Leah snaps. "Do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going into the leech house."

"Good," Jacob mumbles. "I just want you to be safe."

Seth walks over to Leah and puts a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, Leah and Jacob's baby," he says tenderly. "You're safe now."

"Seth, didn't we already establish the fact that the baby couldn't hear us yet?"

"Yeah," Seth agrees. "But I thought that since both the parents are werewolves, it might be a super-baby. Like…" Seth's voice drops to a whisper. "Renesmee."

Leah gasps without meaning to. "Sorry," she mutters when Jacob and Seth turn to look at her worriedly. "I just…I forgot about the possibility. What if it is? You guys saw how Bella was when she had Renesmee."

"Leah." Jacob's voice is calm and perfectly smooth. "First of all, our baby is not an 'it.' Second of all, I'm sure _he or she_ will be a perfect normal baby. Third of all, if the baby is…supernatural, then, Leah, I promise to make sure that both you and the baby are safe at all times. There is nothing to worry about."

Leah nods, then lets out a huge yawn. "I'm going to go to sleep," she mumbles.

Seth and Jacob watch as Leah curls up into a ball and falls asleep.

Leah shivers in her sleep. It isn't very cold, but she isn't used to having a normal body temperature. Jacob walks over to her and curls himself around Leah, trying to get her warm enough to stop shivering.

Seth watches their peaceful, sleeping faces for about an hour, knowing that they are the only family he has anymore. Then he falls asleep, dreaming of a time when there will be peace again.

**(A/N: Now that I finished writing The Missing Link [I still need to post a few more chapters, though] I'll have more time to focus on this. Also, I'm obsessed with advertising my blog, so please read my blog. I'm putting up some previews of my stories that I'm only putting up on my blog, so read it. And reviews are love!) **


	6. Part Six

**(A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I don't know why I didn't. Anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but you're just going to have to live with it. Enjoy!)**

Part Six

The next few months are not easier. As it grows colder and colder, Leah shivers more and more, wrapping her arms around her growing stomach to keep her baby warm.

Seth watches Leah shiver, and suggests making a fire using the 'Wanted: Werewolves' posters that they have collected whenever they see them.

Jacob's response to this was to sing "campfire song song" from Spongebob. Leah shook her head and said that it would be too dangerous, that someone might see it and find them.

Jacob now stays by Leah's side nearly all the time, making sure that she's warm enough, that she has enough to eat, that she's comfortable.

One day, after Jacob returns from hunting with Seth, he tells Leah, "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"Bad news," Leah answers.

"The bad news is this," Jacob says, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

Leah grabs it from him and reads it out loud. "New announcement: Anyone who has been in contact with werewolves in the past year may be punished." Leah gasps, and tears sparkle in her eyes. "My mom," she whispers. "Your dad. Emily. Kim. Claire. But wouldn't that mean the Cullens, also?"

Jacob rolls his eyes. "I'm sure they'll bribe their way out of it."

"Mmhmm," Leah mutters. "What's the good news?"

"I thought of a name for our baby," Jacob announces. "Lexus."

Leah snorts. "Jacob, we are not naming our baby after a car."

"Well, I don't see _you_ coming up with any names," Jacob retorts.

"I was thinking Harry, after my dad, or Sarah, after your mom," Leah murmurs.

"But don't you want to give the baby an original name?" Jacob asks.

Leah rolls her eyes. "As long as it's not named after a car."

"Whatever you say, Leah."

Suddenly, Seth comes rushing up to Jacob and Leah, still a wolf, his eyes wide.

He phases back into a human, and drops a large piece of meat in front of Leah. Since she can't hunt for herself anymore, Jacob and Seth take turns hunting for her.

"Thanks," Leah tells Seth. "What's wrong with you?"

Seth fidgets nervously, his eyes still wide and scared looking.

Sitting down next to Leah and Jacob, he mumbles. "I…I think I imprinted. On one of the werewolf hunters."

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! And this doesn't have anything to do with anything, but every time the werewolf hunters are mentioned or show up, I imagine "March of the Witch Hunters" from Wicked playing in the background. I don't know why. Also, the time passing is going to be weird in this story. I didn't know how to include it without it being all weird and/or repetitive. Sorry about that. Reviews are love!) **


	7. Part Seven

**(A/N: Short chapter, but since when is that new? Enjoy!)**

Part Seven

Ever since Leah got pregnant, Seth prefers to avoid his sister and his alpha. He doesn't know why, but he feels like when he's around them, he's invading a personal moment that he shouldn't be seeing.

So Seth stays in the forest a lot of the time now. He hunts for Leah and himself, and he runs and thinks about things. Things like names for the baby, and what it'll be like to be an uncle.

One day, while Seth is running in the woods, making sure that he is not seen, he sees a group of werewolf hunters. Luckily, they completely miss the huge, sandy wolf watching them, but Seth sees one of the hunters, who can't be older than seventeen, very clearly. She is his imprint. It's crazy, of course. Seth knows that. A werewolf hunter is his _soul mate?_

But Seth can't deny it. He knows that she is his soul mate, even if it's dangerous to be near her.

Like a good pack member, Seth runs back to Jacob and Leah to tell them.

Jacob asks Seth if he can break the imprint. He's practically on his knees, begging Seth to break the imprint, like Jacob did with Renesmee.

Leah starts crying. "I can't believe it," she mumbles through tears. "My baby brother imprinted on a girl who wants us dead." Leah looks delicate and fragile when she cries, like a porcelain doll. But Seth knows her better than that. He knows that she's strong and unbreakable; she just refuses to show it now.

As soon as Leah's tears start to fall, Jacob wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head, begging her not to cry.

Seth immediately feels uncomfortable again. He starts to bite his bottom lip and turns away.

"Seth!" Jacob hisses softly. "You have to do something about this. Please, Seth. I can't stand seeing Leah like this." He pulls Leah closer to him, whispering only half-true promises that everything will be all right.

Seth nods numbly and continues to walk away.

Even when they are out of Seth's sight, he can still imagine Jacob whispering to Leah. "It's going to be all right, Leah. Everything will be okay. I promise." They all know that it will never be okay, but they all lie.

Seth wonders if Jacob is lying for Leah, or if he's trying to convince himself of this.

As Seth continues to walk, still as a human, he wonders if it's possible that his imprint is…different. That maybe she was forced into the hunting by a family member or a friend. He knows that this is highly unlikely, that it's just what he wants to believe about his imprint, but maybe if his imprint were to see what the werewolves are really like, she could put a stop to all of this. Maybe Seth imprinted on her so she could be their savior.

Or maybe she's going to destroy them, just like Renesmee did.

**(A/N: After this, the chapters sort of switch over to being more about Seth than Leah and Jacob. I don't know how that happened, it just did. Leah and Jacob are still in the story, of course, it's just that now the chapters seem to focus on Seth more. Reviews are love!)**


End file.
